pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Genocide/Cyber City Zone // Miasto Ludobójstwa/Cybernetyczne
Miasto Samobójstwa Skasowanie poziomy w grach wideo zawsze były źródłem zaciekawienia graczy a jednym z najbardziej znanych przykładów, są cztery usunięte strefy w Sonic The Hedgehog 2 na SEGA Mega Drive. Ukryty Pałac (Hidden Palace), Miasto Cybernetyczne/Ludobójstwa (Cyber/Genocide City), Las (Woods) oraz Zakurzone Wzgórze (Dust Hill). Każdy ze stref jest dostępny w menu wersji testowej Beta tej gry. Ukryty Pałac oraz Las można ograć niestety tylko częściowo, a po Zakurzonym Wzgórzu, został tylko zapis ekranu ukazujący, jak poziom miał teoretycznie wyglądać. Miasto Cybernetyczne jest natomiast zagadką. Przy próbie odpalenia poziomu w becie gry załaduje się nam pusty ekran, w którym Sonic od razu wpadnie w niekończący się przepaść i zginie. Brak informacji o strefie oraz groźna nazwa przyczyniły się do powstania jednej z największych zagadek wśród graczy. Niedawno zdobyłem wersję gry, która podobno jest finałową wersją bety Sonic The Hedgehog 2. Wersja ta posiadała wszystkie cztery usunięte strefy w finałowej wersji gry, które były w pełni grywalne. Na początku byłem sceptycznie nastawiony, że to na pewno jest to prawdziwa finałowa beta gry, gdyż wszystkie strefy powinny zostać do tego czasu usunięte z kodu gry, lecz w opisie pobrania potwierdzono, że każda strefa została w pełni ukończona oraz usunięta z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn. Odpaliłem grę i zacząłem grać. Pierwszą różnicą, którą napotkałem był brak obecności Tails'a, kompana i najlepszego przyjaciela Sonic'a. Oprócz tego gra wydawała się identyczna do finałowej wersji. Po ukończeniu Szmaragdowego Wzgórza (Emerald Hill) i Wytwórni Chemicznej (Chemical Plant), zamiast przenieść się do Podwodnych Ruin, (Aquatic Ruins) przeniosłem się do Zakurzonego Wzgórza. Strefa ta była bardzo podobna do zrzutu ekranu z tej strefy. Nieprzyjemna powolna muzyka na banjo w tle była nieco niepokojąca, lecz pomimo tego reszta była jak zwykła strefa w Sonic'u 2. Walka z Dr.Eggman'em pod koniec drugiego aktu była następująca: Eggman był w swoim zwyczajnym pojeździe z doczepionymi do niego ramionami robota, które trzymały sześciostrzałowe spluwy, które wystrzeliwały standardowe pociski energetyczne. Po pokonaniu Eggman'a przeniosłem się do Podwodnych Ruin, po czym gra toczyła się normalnie jak w pełnej grze. Po Szczycie Wzgórza (Hill Top) trafiłem do Lasu. Tak jak Zakurzone Wzgórze, ta strefa niczym się nie różniła od innych stref z gry zostawionych w finałowej wersji gry z wyjątkiem kilku dziwnych pikseli na drewnianych platformach. Wyglądały prawie jak twarze natomiast, muzyka w tle brzmiała bardzo plemiennie. Kolejna walka z naszym naukowcem wglądało następująco: Musiałem korzystać z lewitujących platform nad kolcami, by uderzyć Eggman'a natomiast on miał do swojego pojazdu doczepiony topór, którym niszczył platformy i próbował cię nim zranić. Po tej walce wylądowałem w Tajemniczej Grocie. (Mystic Cave) W Tajemniczej Grocie zauważyłem pewną różnicę, gdy zebrałem siódmy Szmaragd Chaosu. Nie dostałem powiadomienia, że mogę przemienić się w Super Sonic'a tylko „Sonic zdobył je wszystkie!". Nie mogłem aktywować Super Formy Sonic'a po zebraniu 50 pierścieni więc byłem zmuszony przejść resztę strefy bez ułatwienia Super Formy a reszta gry po tym, znowu była normalna jak w finałowej wersji. Po ukończeniu Oleistego Oceanu (Oil Ocean) trafiłem do Ukrytego Pałacu. Był on praktycznie taki sam jak w dobrze znanej wcześniej wypuszczonej w internet becie. Nic niezwykłego nie zdarzyło się, póki nie dotarłem do końca drugiego aktu.Tails był przywiązany do Głównego Szmaragdu, a Dr.Eggman fruwał nad nim, śmiejąc się.Sonic zmienił się w Super Sonica i przebiegł obok szmaragdu, łapiąc Tails'a tuż przed wystrzeleniem ogromnego promienia w szmaragd, który uległ rozpadnięciu się na małe odłamki po stuknięciu z promieniem. Dostałem komunikat mówiący: „Sonic uratował Tails'a!”, po czym ekran ściemnił się. Po tym rozpoczęła się strefa Metropolia (Metropolis), a cała gra szła normalnie jak w pełnej wersji.Sonic mógł od teraz przemienić się w Super Sonic'a po zebraniu 50 pierścieni a Tails za nim podążał. Natomiast, Miasta Ludobójstwa nigdy nie napotkałem. Zdezorientowany à propos obecności tej strefy pogrzebałem trochę w internecie, szukając odpowiedzi o wersji, którą właśnie ograłem, lecz nie znalazłem nic na ten temat. Zdecydowałem więc by zagrać jeszcze raz, lecz, tym razem nie zbierając Szmaragdów Chaosu. Wszystko w grze było takie same jak za pierwszym razem aż do końca drugiego aktu Ukrytego Pałacu. Tak jak poprzednio, Tails nadal był przywiązany do Głównego Szmaragdu, a Dr.Eggman krążył nad nim.Sonic podbiegł do szmaragdu, probując uratować Tails'a, ale Eggman wystrzelił promień po przekątnej, odrzucając do tyłu Sonic'a, po czym wystrzelił swój wielki promień prosto w Tails'a. Usłyszałem głośny pisk, który jak się domyśliłem miał, symbolizować głos Tails'a. Kiedy promień zniknął, Tails i Główny Szmaragd zniknęli bez śladu.Eggman zaśmiał się, po czym odleciał.Sonic wykonał nową animację, której nigdy nie było w żadnej grze. Padł na kolana, po czym padł na ziemie i tak leżał aż do momentu, gdy na ekranie pojawił się tekst ze słowami: „Nie mogłeś go ocalić”, po czym tekst zniknął i przeniosłem się do Miasta Ludobójstwa, do którego chciałem dotrzeć. Kiedy poziom się załadował, był to pusty ekran tak jak w dobrze znanej wcześniejszej becie.Sonic spadł na dno i zginął. Miałem wtedy 13 żyć i kiedy doszyłem do tej sekwencji spadania na dół, sekwencja ta powtórzyła się 12 razy, kiedy to w końcu poziom się załadował, a ja miałem tylko 1 życie. Najlepszy sposób, w jaki mogę opisać wygląd strefy, że było to pomieszanie Wytwórni Chemicznej i Metropolii z płonącymi w tle obiektami. Muzyka brzmiała jak remix muzyki tytułowej, ale była grana tylko przy użyciu tonacji głębokiego basu. W strefie nie było żadnych pierścieni a jako że miałem tylko jedno życie musiałem poruszać się ostrożnie, lecz w miarę jak się poruszałem, nie zauważyłem obecności przeciwników, lecz zamiast tego w ich miejscu były uwolnione zwierzęta z robotów Eggman'a, które leżały na podłodze nie ruszając się. Coraz więcej zwierząt pojawiało się w miarę mojego zapuszczania się w poziom, aż w końcu było ich tak wiele, że zakrywały całkowicie podłoże, po którym Sonic stąpał. Jedyną trudnością, jaką napotkałem, było banalnie proste skakanie pomiędzy małymi przerwami w gruncie. Akt czasowo nie odbiegał od normalnej długości zwykłego aktu w finałowej grze. Dotarłem po tym do końca aktu, przed którym była wyrwa w podłożu. Gdy dotknąłem znaku końcowego (Goal Sign) Sonic, zamiast pobiegnąć w prawo poza ekran, zatrzymał się i przez 30 sekund patrzył się na wyrwę, po czym wbiegł w nią, spadając na dno gdzie, czekała go śmierć. Ukazał mi się ekran końca, lecz przypomniało mi się, że podczas gry zdobyłem parę kontynuacji podczas przechodzenia stref. Wybrałem „Tak” na ekranie kontynuacji, ale usłyszałem szumiący hałas, jak w grach, w których wybierasz coś, co nie powinieneś. Spróbowałem jeszcze parę razy wybrać „Tak”, ale efekt był taki sam. Gra nie pozwalała mi kontynuować gry, więc musiałem wybrać „Nie”, po czym dostałem ekran zakończenia gry taki jak w Sonic The Hedgehog 1 z wyjątkiem takim, że zamiast żonglującego Szmaragdami Chaosu Dr.Eggman'a dostałem go żonglującym zwłokami zwierząt, które uwalniałeś z jego robotów po zniszczeniu ich. Musiałem zresetować grę, by pozbyć się tego widoku. Zaniepokoiłem się tym, co zauważyłem. To na pewno wyjaśnia czemu, Cybernetyczne Miasto zostało usunięte z gry, lecz to nadal nie wyjaśniało, czemu SEGA pomyślała o czymś tak masakrycznym. Pomimo tego, że już przeszedłem grę i zdobyłem dobre zakończenie, poczułem, że muszę zrobić to ponownie, że nie mogę zostawić gry ukończonej na drugim zagraniu i uzyskaniu „tego". Ponownie uruchamiając grę, pierwszą dziwną rzeczą był fakt, że nie ma Tails'a na ekranie tytułowym natomiast Sonic zachowywał się normalnie, tak jakby tego nie zauważył. Zacząłem grę i wszystko wydawało się przeciętne, dopóki nie zebrałem 50 pierścieni i nie wszedłem w pierwszy poziom specjalny (Special Stage). Zamiast pierścieni, były tam gromady bomb, które były literalnie wszędzie. Unikałem ich tak długo, jak mogłem, lecz w końcu uderzyłem o nie.Sonic zamiast wykonania swojej animacji utracenia pierścieni, ukazał się model w trzech wymiarach Sonic'a, który wykonał animację śmierci, po czym poziom specjalny się zakończył. Na ekranie podsumowującym statystki z poziomu specjalnego wszystko było 0 punktów dla każdej statystki z osobna, lecz wiadomość była inna. Zamiast różowego napisu: „Poziom specjalny” pisało na czarno: „Nie możesz przywrócić zmarłych do życia". W tym momencie naprawdę się przeraziłem, ale i tak postanowiłem kontynuować rozgrywkę. Zebrałem kolejne 50 pierścieni i wszedłem do poziomu specjalnego tak szybko, jak potrafiłem, ale przebieg był ten sam z identycznymi napisami na końcu po uderzeniu o bombę. Usunąłem grę z mojego komputera i zainstalowałem ją ponownie bym znowu, mógł uzyskać dobre zakończenie. Ledwo powstrzymałem się od krzyków, gdy zobaczyłem ekran tytułowy bez Tails'a i obawiałem się, że znowu dostałem niemożliwy do przejścia poziom specjalny. Lecz tym razem, gdy przegrałem na poziomie specjalnym, dostałem inny komunikat: „Nie możesz naprawić twoich pomyłek". Byłem przestraszony i lecz nadal trzymałem się mojego nieracjonalnego przekonania, że jak uzyskam dobre zakończenie, wszystko się naprawi. Poszedłem pobrać grę na inny komputer, pobrałem betę, a gdy uruchomiłem grę, znowu dostałem ten sam ekran tytułowy. Gdy wszedłem do poziomu specjalnego, od razu dostałem komunikat: „Musisz zaakceptować twoje błędy". Usunąłem także grę z tego komputera. Zrozumiałem, że komputery były podłączone pod tą samą sieć, więc mogła istnieć opcja, że to mógł być jakiś trik bądź wirus. Poszedłem po mojego starego dobrego przyjaciela, mojego SEGA Mega Drive oraz wyciągnąłem kartridż Sonic The Hedgehog 2, którego nie uruchamiałem przez 17 lat. Jeżeli zobaczyłbym, że na ekranie tytułowym pojawiłby się Tails, wiedziałbym, że wszystko jest w porządku. Ale nie mogłem się odważyć, by to zrobić. Każda racjonalnie myśląca część mojego ciała podpowiada mi, że ta beta nie mogła wpłynąć na grę na kartridżu, lecz i tak jestem zbyt pochłonięty lękiem, gdybym jednak zobaczył ekran tytułowy bez Tails'a. Miewam o tym koszmary każdej nocy, lecz wiem, że jeżeli to zrobię, to będzie jeszcze gorzej. Tłumaczenie przez D12TRG (jako użytkownik fandom wiki: AlmightyDash)- oddany stary wyjadacz kanału GCPPL (since 2013) PS:Sorry z góry za powtórzenia słowa strefa lecz jak sami wiecie,w Sonic'u nie ma czegoś takiego jak poziom tylko strefa (zone) oraz akt (act) więc uważam że lepsze jest ciągłe pisanie strefa niż poziom,plansza itp. gdyż jest to po prostu błędne.Co prawda mogłem na przemiennie używać słowa zona ale odpowiedzcie szczerze,czy niekojarzy wam się to za bardzo z Czarnobylem? :P Kategoria:Sonic Kategoria:Gry wideo Kategoria:Usunięte poziomy Kategoria:Pobrane z internetu